Allura (Legendary Defender)
Allura is the last princess of Planet Altea, and currently one of the two female alteans alive. Biography When Altea was attacked by Zarkon's Galra Empire 10,000 years ago, Allura's father, King Alfor, chose to hide the Voltron lions and Allura, rather than have Voltron formed to battle their enemy as Allura suggested. Sadly, Altea was ultimately lost as a result, with only the six residents of the Castle of Lions being known to survive the tragedy. She spent the next ten millennia in stasis, until awakened by the future Paladins of Voltron, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge and Hunk. Personality Being a member of the Altean Royal Family, Allura is known for her commanding attitude towards the Paladins, her serious demeanor, and occasionally playful personality. She does, however, have a deep-seated bitterness: Zarkon is the focal point of Allura's rage and suffering because of his betrayal of her and her family that resulted in the murder of her father, her entire race, and the destruction of her home planet. Allura's raw hatred of Zarkon is unnerving to behold for those more familiar with her more compassionate side, and her bloody history with the Galra has fostered in her a severe hatred and distrust of their race. This comes to the forefront upon learning of Keith's revelation that he is part Galra. She becomes severely conflicted and begins coldly shunning him. However, in due time, Allura realizes that Keith has more than proven his good heart and rightful place on the team, which Allura considers to be her new-found family, and she reaffirms her trust in him by apologizing for her misjudgment. Allura is a very caring and altruistic individual who wants to do right by the people of the galaxy and is incredibly committed to her diplomatic and military duties as the daughter of the king, and appears to define her mission by the same standards and care that her father did. Allura greatly admires her father and misses him, and tries very hard to take up the mantle of leadership in his stead. She maintained a deferential attitude towards her father's hologram until its destruction, despite the mantle of leadership having passed to her. Allura possesses an incredible force of will, able to sacrifice her father's artificial intelligence, and with it her last connection to the king and parent she so deeply admired and loved. This shows just how much she is willing to give up in order to complete her mission, able to mutilate her own emotions in the interests of peace and defeating her enemies. Allura has a close relationship with the mice who shared her cryo-pod with her, and they now share an empathic connection, with them having their intelligence augmented by Allura's memories and mind. The Altean Princess is also close to her guardian and assistant, Coran, who is devoutly protective of her, both as her friend and as the closest thing she has left to family. Allura initially looked down upon her human liberators, but in due time came to accept them despite many of their glaring flaws and quirks. Shiro seems to be her second-in-command, as she trusts his natural leadership and unusual wisdom, and therefore allows him a great degree of autonomy as the leader of the Paladins in the field. As for the rest of the Paladins, she works well with Keith in their field work together, often correcting him when he acts as a warrior when she needs him to be a diplomat, however when revealed he was partially Galra and she lost trust, completely justified as they destroyed her planet and killed her family, although she did learn that not every race is entirely good/evil, via the Blade of Marmora and Haggar. Lance seems to be the object of her embarrassment due to his flirtatious nature and unwanted advances towards her, but still cares for him as a friend and comrade all the same and was deeply concerned for his safety after Haxus's attack on the castle. Allura initially was doubtful when the mice told her of Pidge's true identity, and upon this discovery she attempted to bond with the Green Paladin as the only females on the team, something that Pidge reacted to in her typically socially awkward fashion. Allura respects Hunk for his obvious kindness despite his absurd and prodigious physical strength, finding him to be a kindred spirit; someone who does not enjoy battle, but sacrifices his own comforts and needs to support his friends. Abilities Being an Altean of royal blood, she is incredibly well trained in combat, calling the gladiator simulator that the Paladins first experienced as being fit for an Altean child. Allura's empathetic and kind nature extends to her abilities, allowing her to tap into her own life force and use it to communicate with and heal the Balmera, something that only more experienced Alteans could do. Her ability to channel life energy is so powerful that she survived using the Castle Ship to amplify her power to restore life to the Balmera, something that Coran was doubtful of her surviving. This shows that Allura is significantly stronger than she initially appeared to be. She is also a skilled mimic, using her natural, but somewhat limited shapeshifting abilities to impersonate a Galra soldier by changing her normally nut-brown skin to violet in order to fool the guards on one of Zarkon's ships. She exhibited quite prodigious strength when impersonating a Galra soldier, enough to surprise Shiro, the tallest and arguably the strongest of the Voltron Paladins. Like her fellow Altean, Haggar, Allura is gifted with latent abilities to manipulate not only quintessence, but also magical energy. During her duel with Haggar on board Zarkon's command ship Allura's magical abilities were unlocked by the repeated blasts of mystical energy she endured, effectively jump starting them like an electrical current, allowing her to duel Haggar to a standstill. Unlike Haggar's magic, Allura's magic manifests in a form that resembles pink lightning. Despite her relative inexperience with her magic, Allura is clearly incredibly powerful, as her raw might alone was enough to frighten and match the elder Altean sorceress. Notes * Unlike the past versions of Allura, this version does not pilot the the Blue Lion, at least not yet. ** In Legendary Defenders Allura is not a human but is instead an alien, however she does possess a human-like appearance. She also has dark skin and white hair, unlike her older counterparts. * Like the past versions of Allura, she is the princess of Planet Altea. * Allura's exact age is unknown. Although she has existed for at least ten thousand years, Allura has not aged mentally nor physically because she had been in a stasis sleep and did not consciously experience that span of time. * Unlike in previous versions of Allura, this incarnation has the potential to become a very powerful sorceress, as revealed in the Season 2 finale. Gallery Official stats - Allura.png|Official stats. Allura casual.png|Allura's casual outfit. Allura with helmet.png|Allura's suit and helmet. Screenshot_2016-06-29-16-53-45.png|After Allura awakes from her cryosleep, Lance catches her. capture-20161015-110549.png Allura kills lance.png|Allura meets Lance. capture-20161015-110626.png 25. I am Princess Allura of the Planet Altea.png|0 to 100 real quick. Capture-20161015-110729.png 28a. King Alfor in Allura's flashback.png|King Alfor before he performs the Vulcan nerve pinch on Allura. Allura4.png capture-20161015-112037.png Allura and alfor.png|Allura meets King Alfor's AI. Allura new outfit.png 169. Coran - are you sure about this.png 208. Allura and Coran relieved at having all the lions.png|Relief at having all the Lions. 221h. It's not going to be easy 2.png Team Voltron - LD.png Team Voltron (Ep. 2).png 37. Uh Oh Allura's mad.png 53. Allura suited up with mice on shoulders.png|''"All shall love me, and DESPAIR...."'' 64. The Princess of Food Goo.png|Huh. Hunk was right about the sporks. 67. Food fight 1.png 68. Food fight 2.png 69. Food fight 4.png 70. Food fight 5.png 23. Hunk Coran Allura in Arusian village.png 26. Team confused by King's apology.png 28. No sacrifices please.png 3.jpg Allura is Puzzled.png|Allura's imitation of fans questioning Pidge's gender. Allura and pidge.png Pidge tells allura.png|Allura trying to coax Pidge into revealing she's a girl. 6. Technically they're more like ba-choo.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, Hunk & Allura in the Space.jpg 11. Okay so we can't go in guns blazing.png 18. Allura confused by acronyms.png|Allura is confused by acronyms. 205a. Allura's fire command in red.png|The Galra should probably be grateful she didn't use the one finger command. 211. Castle's defenses are battered.png 51. Allura prepares drop sled.png|Flight time? Count me in. 52. Allura literally jumping ship.png|Here I go. 61. But you'll never survive.png 62. NO - I won't give up on you.png 72. Allura happy tears 2.png 73. We're just beneath the surface.png 86. Allura and Shay.png 93a. The Galra have only been taking.png Coran and Allura (Rebirth).png 95. You...may not live through it.png|I must go - Allura don't - You can't stop me. 100. Allura beneath Castle during ceremony.png|Beam me up, Scotty. 102. Allura in Castle crystal's beam.png 135. Allura finishes ceremony.png Gay.png Shay & Allura.png|Allura steals Shay. 3. Allura in field talking to Alfor's AI.png 6. Allura remembering her mother.png|Remembering her mother. 9. I know, Father.png 12. Coran helping Allura stand.png 119. Allura's bedroom.png|I know she’s a Princess and all, but with only seven people aboard can’t the Paladins get quarters like THAT too? 120. Allura asleep with mice on pillow.png 122. Space mice do not like hologram ghosts.png 185. Allura and Alfor AI in flower field.png|I just kinda want them to simulate rain for Lance now... 232. Castle Ballroom.png 245. We're going to Altea.png 247. Stay away from my daughter.png 249. It's taking over.png|Allura takes sleepwalking and cranks it up to 11. 256. Father, I can see Altea.png|Evil is my Co-Pilot. 262. Allura please.png 268. Allura wakes from the dream.png 276. I've got to get into the AI chamber.png 284. I'm sorry about this Father.png 286. Alfor's memories - hug in flower field.png 287. Alfor's memories - laughter in flowers.png 290. Alfor's memories Allura puts flower in hair 2.png 291. Alfor's memories - riding on Father's shoulders.png 292. Alfor's memories - storytime.png 293. Alfor's memories - teenage rebellion.png 296. Alfor's memories - boo boo tantrum.png 298. Alfor's memories - Alfor with baby Allura.png 299. Allura's grief.png 300. Sacrifice.png 301. Goodbye Father.png 303. Like tears, in rain.png 1. Somewhere in Sendak's memories.png 6. Winner gets the Universe.png Team Voltron in Castle Ship.jpg 7. Dream on Lance.png 19. Get out of the way Hunk.png Allura, Pidge, Keith, Lance and Hunk.png capture-20161008-104726.png 55. We'll have all the info we need in a few min.png 80. Allura helmet detail.png 85. Hello down there.png 94. Fine you can come.png Team Voltron and Galra Guard.png 90. Excuse me, I do not need your permission.png 91. You will stick out like a Choferiak's nose.png 96. How are you going to get Shiro on board.png 102. Whew we made it.png 118. In ur base.png 121. Sneaking past ur d00dz 2.png 124. Shiro are you alright.png 125. No he's not all right obviously.png 127. Do you remember it.png 130. Evading the sentries 3.png 172. What to do, what to do.png 176. Watch the door.png 188. Allura BSing for time.png 189. Allura bullying Galra soldier.png Allura and Galra Guard.png|Allura's best James Bond. 212. Poor mook.png 215. Shiro looks shocked.png|Uh, you’re not still mad at me right? Right? Shiro and Allura in Galra Battleship.png 243. Allura manhandling Galra droid.png|If Allura's this strong when she stretches, does that mean Altean female/male differences are moot? 246. You fly a spaceship.png 247. How could you possibly not know how to hold this.png 248. Space Gun Safety 101.png 249a. I'm tense 2.png 264. Allura manually forcing door shut.png 266. Shiro starts welding door shut.png 269. Allura comes to a decision.png 271. The Galra drones move in on Allura.png Imprisoned Allura.png 42. Haggar bringing Allura to Zarkon.png 43. You MONSTER.png 45. Haggar lifts Allura with her magic.png 46. Allura is paralyzed in mid-air.png 47. Voltron is going to put an END to your empire.png|My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die. 218. We're going to get you out of here.png 219. Tell me you didn't bring Voltron.png|''"Tell me you didn't bring Voltron..!"'' Well duh, Princess. Zarkon would've used you to find the Lions anyways, so... 292. Which one's the real one.png 294. Hunk there fire.png 297b. We've got to get out of here 2.png 309. Who cares, WORMHOLE.png S2E01.36. Coran look there appears to be something on the other end.png S2E01.41. Allura hunts for exit to wormhole.png S2E01.47. The mice are now squirrels.png S2E01.61. Oh no Allura's stuck with a spitfire.png S2E01.71. Allura gets goosed.png S2E01.76. Allura is so done with this wormhole nonsense.png S2E01.124. Coran please I have no time for your tude.png S2E01.129. Allura unable to hone in on Lion's locations.png S2E01.131. If you don't turn that music down.png S2E01.213. Coran no that is not a toy.png S2E01.214. You're going to break the Castle.png S2E01.215. Toddler Coran pulls Allura's hair.png S2E01.220. Allura is like why is there a baby in my arms.png S2E01.222. Who wants to check the Rift Exit Positioning Monitor.png S2E01.269. Coran what are we going to do.png S2E01.271. You were like a second father to me.png S2E01.273. Allura holding a regrown Coran.png S2E01.277. You got us out with this giant trash pile.png S2E03.4. Sometimes the healing process.png Pidge, Lance, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran (Shiro's Escape).png S2E03.58. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream.png S2E03.60. And he was Galra.png S2E03.63. Ha Shiro caught Allura out with that one.png S2E03.64. Lance goes wait, WHAT.png S2E03.65. Didn't you see how he stole the Black Lion.png S2E03.67. I wanted to protect you from the dark history of the Paladins.png S2E03.72. Then that's where we're headed.png S2E03.147. Oh snap she's on a rampage.png S2E03.148. Furious Allura holding Ulaz against the wall.png S2E03.149. Stop it's him compiled.png Team Voltron with Ulaz.png S2E03.153. Are your Galra threats supposed to win my trust.png S2E03.158. Hunk can you try not to act so scared.png S2E03.161. Grumpy Allura is grumpy.png S2E03.170. Slow and steady Coran.png S2E03.186a. I wanna see how they make the space pocket 2.png S2E03.187. I'll hang back and protect the princess.png S2E03.188. Princess Allura goes uggg.png S2E03.189. This honestly feels more like sibling rivalry almost.png S2E03.233. He's drawing in the xanthorium clusters.png S2E03.243. I knew we should never trust a Galra.png S2E03.278. Full Team Voltron cut screen (compiled).png S2E03.301. It's clear the loss of Ulaz.png S2E03.303. We cannot stay here any longer.png S2E04.4. Just loosen the blaxums on the somoflange.png S2E04.14. No, not the smalters, the poklones.png S2E04.15. No no it's the blaxums.png S2E04.45. Allura contemplates readings.png S2E04.100. The distress signal isn't coming from the city.png S2E04.338a. Ah, sounds pretty good.png S2E04.341. OK so fart jokes are universal.png S2E05.21. I've got an idea, hold on.png S2E05.28. Allura looking kinda peaky.png S2E05.35. Allura looking pretty woozy.png S2E05.38. You must rest, you've been exerting too much energy.png S2E05.39. I'll go check on the main turbine.png S2E05.47. Poor Allura's like not another problem.png S2E05.48. You might have a case of the slipperies.png S2E05.55. Allura is looking way too amused at this.png S2E05.57. Team Voltron is squicked lol.png S2E05.60a. Pidge pulling a Hunk in the bg LOL 2.png S2E05.67. Yeah now that that's over.png S2E05.69. The perfect time to focus on our next step.png S2E05.70. Pidge, where are those coordinates.png S2E05.86. LOL at the team expressions compiled.png S2E05.88. Tomorrow we'll be sharper and refocused.png S2E05.148. Shiro and Allura startled.png S2E05.169. When you accidentally say something stupid on group chat.png S2E05.192. Stick a fork in her, Allura's about done.png S2E05.211. No it's not all about you Allura.png S2E05.229. How's it coming Coran.png S2E05.316. Great work Team, we made it.png Allura Meet Again Shay and his Nation.png Allura and Shay hug.png Kolivan, Antok, Shiro and Allura.jpg Allura and 2 Warriors of the Blade of Marmora.jpg Team Voltron without Shiro.png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Characters Category:Altean